To Save Them All
by The Twinblade Alchemist
Summary: A super fangirl just like you and me finds herself reborn into the world of Harry Potter. But she has no recollection of her past life so when she gets invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry she is beyond excited of course but rather worried about a certain trio of Gryffindors. Make sure you read at least to Ch. 2 to get an idea of the story.
1. Chapter 1 Pilot

Description: A super fangirl just like you and me finds herself reborn into the world of Harry Potter. But she has no recollection of her past life so when she gets invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry she is beyond excited of course but rather worried about a certain trio of Gryffindors.

* * *

To Save Them All

Chapter 1: Pilot

She sat on the floor of her room staring into a mirror she had placed against her wall. The knife in her shaking hand gleamed as the light hit it. Through the tears in her eyes she looked around her room one last time. She gazed at all of the posters of her lifetime heroes hanging on her TARDIS blue walls, her collection of Harry Potter books and merchandise on the shelves, the many drawings she made of her favourite fictional characters, her mangas and anime dvds, and bits of past cosplays hanging in her closet. She heaved a sob as she tried to muster enough strength to keep her going once again. She imagined characters comforting her and telling her she didn't have to do this, just like she'd imagined so many times before, but it was no use. She didn't believe anything they said this time. She hurt so much all the time and she couldn't take it anymore! There was no getting better, there was only one solution to stop the pain for good. She recited a silent prayer asking for forgiveness as she raised the knife to her chest. Just above her heart she stopped. Her entire body shaking with sobs and fear, tears streaming down her face and making her unable to see. She closed her eyes. Took one last deep breath savouring the feeling of air in her lungs. And with determined finality plunged the knife down into her heart.

* * *

At that same moment, far away in another world entirely, a baby girl was born. Confused at the unexpected sensation of breath and feeling she opened her eyes. Everything was blurry but she could make out the form of a person lying in a white bed whom she was being brought towards. The child suddenly stopped being brought towards them and she was able to strain and tune in on a conversation she had not noticed until then, "- rid of that abomination!"

"No! She is mine!"

"She is a dirty child, she is a soiled spot on our bloodline and so are you! You will give her up or you will never be forgiven."

Some older looking woman who had been yelling, then reached towards the baby and picked her up. But before the child could properly comprehend what was happening, everything she knew, everything she remembered began to slip away, locked away to the back of her mind forever.

* * *

That night the same old woman walked the streets of London carrying the same baby girl. She continued around, searching for the smallest orphanage she could find. A while later she came upon a house with a small yard and a sign in front reading, " Madame Lyndfeld's Children's Orphanage". It looked like a relatively new orphanage and there couldn't be more than 10 children living there. There was a well painted brown fence around the yard, there weren't many vines or plants growing on the building, and the windows looked clean and well kept. The old woman was not completely heartless and decided this would be a suitable home for the child to be kept safe. She walked quietly up to the doorstep of the orphanage and gently laid the baby girl down. She was wrapped in a simple hospital blanket and her chubby little face just barely peeked out of the folds of cloth. She had pale skin and just a touch of fuzzy blonde hair on her head and for now her eyes were brown though you could see just a touch of green to them, surely once she grew up she would have beautiful green eyes. The sweet innocence on the child's face was almost enough to make the old woman change her mind about abandoning her. But these were dark times and she could not afford to keep such a secret and risk her family's name. With a last tender pat on the cheek the old woman backed away from the doorstep and disappeared into the night.

The next morning the child would be found and taken in. Eventually earning the name of Mystery, or Mystie, Lyndfeld from one of the less creative nurses working there. And years later, Mystie Lyndfeld would find herself in a world she never would have imagined becoming her reality.

* * *

A/N: This is the first chapter of my new fanfic that I hope will continue for a long time. This is just a pilot chapter so it's really short I hope that the future chapters will be longer. I have big plans for this fic so make sure you favourite, follow, and review! It motivates me to write more! Though this is the only chapter I plan to post before I finish writing the first year it shouldn't be too too long of a wait. The first year will go by quickly and the following years will be much longer and more detailed. Also I'm not entirely sure I like the title so I'll always be accepting suggestions. Anyways I think that's all I have to say for now. Thank you for reading! ^w^


	2. Chapter 2 Birthday Surprises

Description: A super fangirl just like you and me finds herself reborn into the world of Harry Potter. But she has no recollection of her past life so when she gets invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry she is beyond excited of course but rather worried about a certain trio of Gryffindors.

* * *

To Save Them All

Chapter 2: Birthday Surprises

Mystie Lyndfeld woke once again to the sound of the bell. Every morning was the same routine at the Lyndfeld Orphanage; bell to wake up at 7, breakfast at 8, school until 3, free time until supper at 6, chores, and bedtime at 9. That had been Mystie's norm for about 11 years now. But there was nothing 'normal' about her life. Ever since she turned 6 she had been subject to strange and impossible instances that no one could seem to explain. If Mystie became upset, stressed, or panicked, something would just… happen. A sort of energy would build inside her and be released in a burst, causing the unexpected solution to her problem. The sensation was amazing! Indescribable and liberating, yet uncomfortable and just sort of... _wrong_. But the thing that confused her the most was the nagging recognition at the back of her mind every now and then. That happened to her a lot sometimes, and with the oddest sort of things too. A face on the street that seemed too familiar, a news report in the paper that she thought happened long ago, a revolutionary invention that she thought would have been an obvious idea. Over the years, Mystie came to ignore those moments passing them off as simple déjà vu.

The blonde girl was remembering some of those moments while getting dressed for the day. Her roommate Alicia was finally dragging herself out of bed, her long brown hair a matted mess.

"Hmmmmm… Goo' mornin'," she yawned groggily.

With a laugh Mystie replied, "Bell went ten minutes ago. You better get ready quick before Madame Lyndfeld checks on us."

"Aw crap, you're right. I can't get in trouble again!" Alicia exclaimed snapping awake and scrambling to get dressed. As she frantically pulled clothes out of her drawer, a little brown box plopped onto the ground.

"Oops… I was going to give that to you later but oh well," Alicia picked up the small box and bowed deeply, presenting it to Mystie with a grin.

"Happy birthday!" She cheered.

Mystie laughed at her best friend's antics. They were quite similar in that respect and so she accepted the box with an exaggerated courtesy and a quick but sincere, "Thank you,".

She lifted the lid off the little brown box and pulled away the blue tissue paper. The round silver locket caught a ray of light that made it gleam spectacularly. Mystie's face lit up and pulled her friend into a giant bear hug while she squealed with delight. After Mystie released her from the crushing hug Alicia asked, "Remember the silver chain I got for you last year?" Mystie nodded in return.

"Well I thought it was a little plain so I got you this locket to put on it," Alicia was grinning like a madman so proud of her gift.

"Aw! Thank you so much Lici! I love it! You must have spent a few _months_ worth of dishwashing money on it! Is there anything inside?" she asked snapping the lid open to reveal a photo booth picture that they took together at Alicia's 11th birthday a few months ago. In it they were both hugging each other, grinning stupidly at the camera. That day was one of Mystie's greatest memories. They had spent the entire day out together, simply having fun wherever the wind took them. They had snuck into the theatre, gone to the mall and the carnival, and went rollerskating for the first time together. It was a day they'd never forget. Mystie clicked the lid shut and hugged her friend tightly once more.

After they released each other again Alicia went back to getting ready while Mystie studied the locket a little more closely. It was an oval shape and about 4 centimetres long with delicate silver details carved into the surface. She ran her thumb gently over the surface just as Mme. Lyndfeld peeked her head through the doorway, "Good morning girls! And happy birthday Mystie! Ooh! I see you've received your present already. Do you like it?"

"Oh yes very much mam. It's beautiful!"

"Good I'm glad," Mme. Lyndfeld now turned to Alicia and said, "Hmm. A little slow getting up again are we? Well I'll let it slide _just this once_ because it's her birthday. Now I expect you two to be prompt for breakfast alright?"

"Yes mam!", they both replied hurriedly. They rushed to finish getting ready and Mystie slid her new locket onto the silver chain and hung it around her neck. She took a brief moment to admire it on herself in the mirror before hurrying out the door to help set the table for breakfast.

* * *

A few minutes later everyone was sitting around the dining room table. Mme. Lyndfeld sitting at the head of the table with the two nurses on either side and the children sitting along the rest of the table with the eldest at the other end, opposite the staff.

There were not very many children at the small orphanage. The youngest infants were always coming and going and there were only a couple of younger children. There was also Mystie, Alicia, and two other boys about their age named Brock and Hunter. The eldest at the orphanage was 14 years old but she was moving to a house for teenagers in a few weeks. Despite the usual glum sort of feel that orphanages always seem to have, everyone at Lyndfeld Orphanage got along quite well and meals were usually quite pleasant. But of course kids will be kids and there were always the occasional fights.

"-I didn't take it!"

"Of course you did! Who else would have taken it!"

That morning, young Rosie and Jason were fighting over a supposedly stolen toy dog.

"That's enough, you two" Mme. Lyndfeld interjected, "I'm sure you just lost the dog Rosie. It'll turn up. And Jason don't you go starting a fight ok?"

"No! He took it! Jason stole it! I know he did!" She whined back pointing accusingly at Jason.

"I never touched nothin'!" He declared swiping away her finger.

"You did to!"

"Did not!"

They continued like this for a few minutes, Mme. Lyndfeld and the nurses trying to resolve the fight but without any luck so far as the two were quite stubborn little children. Everyone else simply went about their business and had their own conversations. They knew that the staff would resolve the little spat in a few minutes and Rosie and Jason would go back to being the best of friends. But things did not play out quite as they are usually expected to. Unbeknownst to everyone indulged in their conversations there was a mysterious little tap tapping at the window. That is, until the tapping crescendoed to become a frightening rattling.

Hunter was the one that ended up pointing it out, "Guys look! There's an _owl_ at the window!"

Everyone turned to look where the boy was pointing, effectively extinguishing the fight between Rosie and Jason as well as any other conversations around the table. Hunter jumped out of his seat in excitement and hopped over to the window, his arrowhead necklace bouncing against his chest (he's had it since he was dropped at the orphanage and was named by the same uncreative nurse as 'Mystery' was). He reached to lift the latch but Mme. Lyndfeld stopped him before he could get that far, "Hunter wait! We can't just let that thing in here!"

"Aw why not?" Hunter whined.

"It could be dangerous!" She reasoned.

"But look it's got a letter for someone!" He pointed out the envelope clutched in the bird's talons. Mme. Lyndfeld was stunned to say the least. And after a few moments, despite her better judgement, she nodded indicating Hunter to allow the horned owl in. The grumpy looking bird fluttered in and straight towards Mystie who leaped up out of her seat in surprise. Alicia, who was sitting beside Mystie of course, also tried to shuffle aside away from the feathered messenger as it scuttled further across the table holding out the letter to Mystie. She glanced quickly at Mme. Lyndfeld and Alicia before cautiously reaching forward to grab the letter, still keeping her distance. After taking the letter from the owl's talons it hopped back across the table stopping to grab a slice of toast before flying right back out the window.

Mystie glanced around at everyone in the room taking in their stunned and awed faces. Mme. Lyndfeld stepped towards Mystie and glanced over her shoulder at the letter in her hand. On one side a wax seal with a decorative 'H' pinned down the top of the parchment envelope just beneath a black coat of arms with 'Hogwarts' written above it and 'Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus' below it.

"... Hogwarts?" She muttered confused. She turned over the letter and saw the address written on it in emerald green ink and swoopy letters.

' _Ms M. Lyndfeld._

 _The Third Bedroom Down the Hall_

 _22\. Bloomdraw Lane._

 _Ripon.'_

"Well that's specific..." Mme. Lyndfeld commented. All Mystie could do was nod in acknowledgement, completely speechless from everything that was happening and the strange familiarity that she had often experienced mixed with incredible excitement. Most of those moments Mystie just brushed it off but this was such a strange instance she just couldn't figure out why it was bugging her.

"Are you going to open it?" Alicia prompted from beside her, snapping Mystie out of her thoughts.

"Right, yeah," she said prying open the envelope. She unfolded the parchment and began to read the emerald font.

' _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_  
 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_  
 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms. Lyndfeld,_  
 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._  
 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._  
 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_  
 _Deputy Headmistress'_

"This must be some sort joke! A very impressive joke but this can't be real," Mme. Lyndfeld rationalized.

"What does it say?" Alicia craned her neck to read the letter but Madame took it from Mystie's hands to look at it more closely before Alicia could read it. She turned the parchment and envelope around looking for a return address but found none.

"Who sent thi-…?" Madame began to say but was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door separating the dining room from the hallway. Without waiting for a reply the door opened and in walked a short, plump, motherly looking woman wearing some strange type of robes.

"Hello dears," she said sweetly, "Sorry I'm a little late. I'm Professor Sprout. I teach Herbology at Hogwarts and I'm the head of house for Hufflepuff."

"Wait, I'm sorry but, are you telling me his letter is real? And how did you get in here? What is going on?" Mme. Lyndfeld was beginning to lose her temper.

"I understand you're confused but everything will be explained. Shall we talk somewhere more private?" Professor Sprout replied.

Madame took a breath and calmed herself, "Very well. We can go to my office."

She turned back to acknowledge everyone else in the room, "All of you finish your breakfast. Mystie come with me and our visitor so we can get this straightened out."

"Yes mam," Mystie replied hesitantly before following Madame and the professor out and into the hall before entering Mme. Lyndfeld's office. Once everyone sat down, Madame behind her desk and the others in the two chairs across from her, Madame placed the letter on top of her desk and demanded the professor to explain what all of this was about.

"Well as the letter states, young Miss Lyndfeld here has been accepted at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry-" Sprout began.

"But magic does not exist." Madame interrupted.

"Now now now. You asked me to explain so kindly allow me to do so," the professor chastised, "Where was I? Oh yes; Miss Lyndfeld is indeed a witch. And now she has been accepted at Hogwarts where she will learn how to control and develop her magical abilities alongside other young witches and wizards."

"I'm really magic then? It's all real? Broomsticks and cauldrons and curses?" Mystie asked excitedly, finally speaking after getting over the shock and being able to process everything that was happening.

"Yes it is all real my dear," Professor Sprout smiled, "You will learn of all of that at Hogwarts."

"Wait… I've done magic before haven't I! Like when Brock and Hunter were teasing me and pebbles started falling on them from nowhere!" Mystie was finally beginning to understand.

"Exactly. That is what we call accidental magic," Sprout explained, "As you get older your magic will become more powerful. Right now you are unable to control it though and it will manifest itself through bursts of magic when you are in some sort of distress."

"I'm having trouble taking this all in…" Mme. Lyndfeld sighed, "I thought those two were making things up when they said it was raining stones, and now you're telling me magic is real!"

"That I am, and it is the truth," the professor said nodding, "Now onto other matters. A list of supplies you will need for school is enclosed in the letter. I will come back tomorrow so I can assist you in getting your things. And there is one more important thing you must know; the rest of the world knows nothing of magic. You are not permitted to let others know about it so you must be very careful never to perform magic in front of people without magic, we call them muggles. That being said, it should not be an issue because students are not allowed to do any magic outside of school. Doing so will result in expulsion. Understand?"

"Yes… But can I really tell no one? Not even my best friend Alicia?" Mystie asked with pleading eyes. She didn't think she'd be able to bear keeping a secret like that from her best friend in the whole world. Professor Sprout paused for a moment thinking.

"I'm not sure dear," she finally replied, "It should be alright but I will check with Headmaster Dumbledore before I come back tomorrow." Mystie looked downcast. She hoped dearly that she would be able to tell Alicia about her magic. When they were younger, after the first time Mystie did accidental magic, her and Alicia would joke and pretend that they were fairies with mystical powers. They would have never guessed that their games would turn out to be so nearly true. And now she may not be able to tell Alicia at all.

"Don't worry dear," Professor Sprout comforted, " I will let you know his answer tomorrow." Mystie nodded and smile up at the professor who smiled back.

"Alright then. If you don't have any questions for me then I must be off," the professor said as she began to get up, "I will be back tomorrow at ten to show you where to get your school supplies."

"Yes yes, of course. You must be quite busy," Mme. Lyndfeld said while getting up to escort the professor to the door, "Thank you very much for coming here to explain. It is a lot to digest, I must admit it feels like a dream."

"Yes I imagine so," Professor Sprout replied with a chuckle, "Oh! Before I go would you like to see a bit of magic?"

"Yes please!" Mystie cheered, jumping up and down. Professor Sprout then took out a strange looking stick from her robes. Madame Lyndfeld and Mystie looked on in awe as she waved it once and a book off the bookshelf came floating up, around, and down finally back in its place on the shelf.

"... Wow," they both breathed in unison, "That's amazing! How did you do that?" Mystie added excitedly.

"Now Mystie that's enough we should let the professor go, we have taken up enough of her time already"

"Yes I'm afraid I must take my leave," the professor confirmed, walking out the door with the other two following behind,"It has been a pleasure meeting you. And don't worry miss Lyndfeld, that spell was quite a simple one and you will learn it for yourself this year. Good day."

"Goodbye Professor Sprout. We will see you tomorrow then," Madame Lyndfeld and Mystie bid her farewell and closed the orphanage doors behind her. The two simply looked at eachother for a moment. They now had a lot to mull over and take in and they both knew that life from now on would be very different for Mystie Lyndfeld. Tomorrow would be the beginning of a new chapter in Mystie's life and she was ecstatic.

* * *

A/N: I know I said I wasn't going to put up a new chapter until I finished writing the entire first year but I thought this chapter is way better than the first and it gives more context and a better idea of what the story is going to be like. This one is way longer than the first (literally this is the longest thing I've ever written including stuff do school XD) I'm hoping that most of the chapters will be nice and long like this one but I'm not going to promise consistency. I'm now thinking I might just go ahead and post chapters whenever I finish them because I'm super excited about this story right now. Let me know if you think that's a better idea. But also if I do end up doing that the update times will not be consistent either. Anyways enough rambling. Remember to favourite, follow, and review! ^w^


	3. Chapter 3 Stormageddon

Description: A super fangirl just like you and me finds herself reborn into the world of Harry Potter. But she has no recollection of her past life so when she gets invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry she is beyond excited of course but rather worried about a certain trio of Gryffindors.

* * *

To Save Them All

Chapter 3: Stormageddon

 _Ding_

 _Ding_

 _Ding_

The morning bell sounded off at 7 sharp as usual. Mystie clambered out of bed and sat for a full five minutes just staring at the wall on the other side of the room.

The day before, after all that had happened, Mystie had been utterly incapable of concentrating for the rest of the day. She had been so excited and in awe at what she had just discovered. And Alicia's pestering didn't help either. It had been a difficult day at school with everything racing through her mind, Alicia asking questions, and everyone at school wishing her a happy birthday. Twice she accidentally answered history questions in English class due to her distraction. Life just didn't seem right anymore. Her world had been turned upside down and now her mundane life was under attack from these strange new concepts. An entire world right under her nose for all this time. A part of herself must have always known it was there just never accepted it, never fully comprehended until now.

The racing of her mind briefly came back to where she was and what she was supposed to be doing. Mystie stood up and went over to her wardrobe where her Hogwarts letter was kept. She read it through for the seventh time since she got it trying to memorize every word and absorb the fact that she was a witch. Today was Saturday which meant that everyone still got up early and they all had extra chores to do. Saturday night and Sunday were the only days they were allowed to stay up late and sleep in. Today Mystie would have to get her chores done in time to go with the strange magic professor to get her new school supplies. She had already looked over the list with Mme. Lyndfeld and they were quite intrigued by the contents of the list. Robes, and cauldrons, and wands! It was like an old fairytale. Needless to say both of them were rather excited to be properly introduced to the wizarding world. Though as Mystie sped through her chores her thoughts were plagued with the worry that she wouldn't be able to tell her best friend about this big new part of her life. She hoped dearly that the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, would be able to bend the rules and allow her to share her secret.

The hours passed quickly as the chores were completed and finally it was ten o-clock. Mystie was finishing up hoovering the front entry when Professor Sprout walked in through the doors, once again wearing strange choices for clothing.

"Hello professor!" Mystie greeted putting down the vacuum.

"Hello miss Lyndfeld, how are you?" She smiled sweetly.

"I'm just wonderful! I'm so excited!" she exclaimed, "Did you ask if I could tell my friend?" She asked hopefully remembering her important question.

"Yes I did, why don't we discuss everything in private?" the professor asked as Mme. Lyndfeld entered from the hallway.

"Professor Sprout, welcome again. Please come into my office," she greeted. The professor returned the greeting and thanked Mme. Lyndfeld following her through the halls to her office. Once they had privacy Mystie was quick to jump on her previous question again.

"I brought it up to Professor Dumbledore," she explained, "and he says that he would not be one to keep a child from building trust and friendships. And so, I am assuming, that means you may indeed tell your friend about magic."

Mystie's face lit up with joy, "Really! Can I go tell her now?"

"Of course. Tell her to come here so we can help explain," Madame suggested. Mystie nodded and ran off to get Alicia. She returned only a few seconds later dragging along a confused and excited looking Alicia.

A few minutes, a bit of disbelief, some questions, and a lot of intense excitement later Alicia had been filled in on the recent developments.

"This is _awesome_!" The young girl exclaimed, "You're really magic! Like our games! I can't believe it!"

"I know! Isn't it brilliant!" Mystie replied just as excited, "Hey! Can Lici come with us to get my school supplies?" Professor Sprout and Mme. Lyndfeld exchanged looks while the young blonde rocked up and down on her tippy-toes impatiently.

"I don't see why not," Sprout said, "Though there is one more thing I must warn you about." Alicia nodded and listened attentively.

"You must not tell anyone else about magic," the professor said seriously, "It is the law. Do you swear to keep this secret?" Alicia thought for a second then nodded seriously. But the seriousness didn't last long because she was soon jumping up and down with Mystie all excited once again.

* * *

Later after a bumpy, and surprisingly fast, triple decker bus ride to London everyone was feeling a little bit sick. They had stopped just outside a creaky run-down looking pub that one wouldn't seem to notice unless you were looking for it. The building had a certain air about it, dark and mysterious, yet homey and welcoming. Above the door hung a dark faded sign with a cracked cauldron on it. They all went inside to see a bustling bar and inn. As they walked through, one witch greeted Professor Sprout as she passed by. They didn't stay in the main part of the pub for long and they went into a back room where a plain brick wall stood.

Mystie looked around confused, "What are we doing in here?" The professor tapped on the bricks with her wand and soon a large archway had appeared in the brick wall leading to a busy street.

"This is the entrance to Diagon Alley," Sprout replied.

The Professor's three companions gawked at the crowded cobble road lined with strange and colourful buildings. Witches and wizards milled about browsing the products of each store and haggling with the shopkeepers. As they began walking Mystie stared with owl-wide eyes taking in the strange wonder of it all. The strangely dressed shoppers, the owls and animals hanging around, the buzzing and sparking contraptions that were displayed in windows, a tower of cauldrons that should not be able to stand, and most incredible of all the white marble building standing grandly in the distance. Her new world was filled with beautiful things! She had to bite down all of the new questions bubbling up at the back of her throat. She wanted to go explore and learn everything she could about this place. But she resisted for the time being. Knowing that soon the Professor would take them around to all the shops and tell them all about everything! Professor Sprout then began to explain wizard currency and that the first place they had to go was Gringotts Bank, the tall crooked marble building that stood at the end of the alley.

After getting past the rather curious message on the front door they were greeted by a strange little creature. He glowered at them with his gargoyle-like features and showed them into the main hall of the bank.

Inside it was like a grand ballroom! Marble pillars, an arched ceiling, gold moulding, and to top it all off a giant crystal chandelier hanging in the center of the room. But what was really strange were the little people behind the desks that lined the hall. The creepy dwarf sized men had long fingers and big heads. Mystie and Alicia shared a nervous glance but were too scared to say anything yet. Mme. Lyndfeld was just barely concealing her fear and distaste for these creatures as Professor Sprout led them up to the third booth on the right.

Their little group went about the business of converting the money and starting a bank account for Mystie. They learned about conversion rates and Wizarding Investment Plans (WIPs). All in all Gringotts was very boring for the two young girls.

She bought her Hogwarts robes at the second hand store first. Then they purchased supplies for potions class at Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary and a cauldron from Potage's Cauldron Shop. They got all of her necessary books plus one titled _Most Macabre Monstrosities_ a book of magical creatures for some entertainment. After damaging much of Ollivander's Mystie left with a 12in. ironwood and unicorn hair core wand. The handle was smooth and looked like intricately woven vines that came together at the tip of the wand in a jagged splintered look. Mr. Ollivander had told her it was a rather unique wand with the conflicting properties of the wood and core. He had said it was a very balanced and versatile wand and to take good care of it. Mystie intended to do just that. She loved her wand and she raved about it all the way into Scribbulus Writing Instruments. Inside the shop there was a full wall of different types of parchment and ink, quills lined the smaller wall and other various bits and bobs were displayed on tables and cases in the center of the shop. There were a few other people in the shop and Professor Sprout immediately piped up to say hello to someone she recognised.

"Minerva! How good to see you!" she exclaimed walking over to her and a bushy haired girl next to her. Turning back to the Lyndfeld group she explained, "This is Professor McGonagall. The Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts and the Transfiguration Professor."

The woman turned to face them when addressed. Mystie and Alicia looked up nervously at the stern faced woman with greying hair. "Pomona, wonderful to see you too. Is the tour going well?" she inquired politely.

"Oh yes! These are the Lyndfelds. Young Mystie here is gathering her school supplies," Sprout explained motioning to the young blonde girl. "I see you have a charge of your own."

"This is Hermione Granger. Her parents are over there speaking with the shopkeeper," McGonagall replied. Upon hearing her name Hermione tore her gaze away from the quills and on to the new group of people to have arrived.

"Hello! Pleasure to meet you. Hogwarts sounds ever so exciting don't you think? I just can't wait to go home and read all of the textbooks! Have you gotten your books yet? They looks so interesting don't you think?" before Mystie had a chance to even form a reply Hermione sped on, now speaking to the professor, "Is there a difference in quality between steel quill nibs and titanium coated ones?"

McGonagall, unfazed by Hermione's babbling, answered simply with, "Titanium are more durable but more expensive." the bushy haired girl nodded at this before taking a quill off the shelf and slipping over to her parents.

With a light smile on her face the Deputy Headmistress bid farewell to the group, "I'm glad to have met you all. I will see young miss Lyndfeld at Hogwarts. I'll leave you to your shopping now." and with that she turned and went over to her own group.

Mystie went about her business whispering to Alicia about the strange Granger girl. She didn't think she would make a friend out of her. She seemed way too… Intense for her comfort.

After purchasing a simple raven quill with parchment and ink they left the store weighed down by all of the packages and bundles. As they walked they came up to a noisy shop filled with owls of all things. After explaining the purpose of owls in the wizarding world Mystie begged Mme. Lyndfeld to get one. Deciding it would be good for Mystie to be able to write to Alicia and that this one treat would not go unappreciated Madame agreed to use most of the remainder of the money to buy an owl.

They went inside Eeylop's Owl Emporium and the screeching increased ten fold. Madame had to cover her ears. The shopkeeper greeted them and introduced them to the different types of owls they had. The two girls went to the multitude of cages, greeting each owl in turn. They stopped for a while to examine some dwarf owls for a while, oohing and awwing as they ruffled their feathers. Eventually they came to a calm barn owl sitting silently in his cage. Mystie looked at him inquisitively. He stared back. Mystie tilted her head to one side. The owl mirrored her. Mystie lurched forward suddenly with a 'Boo!' and the owl stayed completely still not even flinching.

"This one." she said.

"Why?" inquired Alicia.

"He's perfect." When she looked in his big owl eyes she felt a connection. A spark. They were meant to be together. At least that's what she told Mme. Lyndfeld. Madame agreed to buy him with little more than a raised eyebrow.

"What are you going to name him?"

"Stormageddon. Dark Lord of all, Bringer of Destruction!"

"... Ok." Mystie and Alicia giggled at Madame's response. Alicia loved the name, she thought it was funny and fit him well. Mystie didn't really know where she came up with the title. It sounded familiar but she couldn't place where she got it from. She didn't ponder this long though as the reality of magic finally sunk in. Mystery Lyndfeld was going to Hogwarts.

* * *

A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I'm so sorry this took so long to write! I had major major writers block, I don't know if you can tell with the way it came out. I ended up skipping some details that I wanted to get into just to get the chapter over with faster. But I am determined not to abandon this story. Next chapter should be getting into Hogwarts stuff and it'll go pretty fast from there to Third Floor Corridor stuff in the chapter after that. Please press all those wonderful buttons that boost my writer's ego and I'll see you next time! ….. Hopefully soon…..


End file.
